Skyrim: The Calling
by Zorlia
Summary: The world of Skyrim has many characters. This is the story of four whose fate was brought together within that land.


_I don't own the Elder Scroll Series, and there will be cursing in the story._

* * *

Godrel was a simple man. He was a hunter by nature. He even liked to trade with the odd Khajiit caravan. He made sure to pray to the eight divines and give a small offering to Talos in secret. All in all, he played life safe, his only excitement the odd wolf pack or bear in his hunts. Godrel even made sure to never stray too far from his hunting trail or from the town.

So it only made sense that when he had to find new hunting grounds that his life was forever changed.

"You, traveling to another city? Impossible! I've been married to you for ten years and known you for more than I care to mention. Never once have you left the hold, I would know." Godrel scowled at the jab his wife made at him. The woman grew up with him in Falkreath, thus she had more dirt on him than any other person in town.

"Joldi for the last time, I'm not going to another city! Something's scared the game off, I'd wager it to be that wretched dog of Lod's, and now I have to travel out a bit to find game. I won't be gone long, a month at best. I expect you can survive until then by yourself." Joldi, who was cooking that nights dinner, had let out a snort.

"Me? I'd be more worried about you. There's more than just wolves and bears out there you know. Bandits, thieves, spiders, maybe even saber cats. Can _you_ survive the month?" Godrel narrowed his eyes at his wife's teasing voice. Did she really doubt him? He was a master marksman, the best hunter in town!

Whist mulling over his hurt pride, Joldi stared into the rabbit stew with a frown. She knew her husband was an amazing hunter, it was why she loved him. Whenever that man got a hold of his bow, it was like he was a different person. But, she still worried. It would be his first time going out so far, being away for so long. And she wasn't kidding earlier, the roads are full of dangers from thieves and bandits; and the forests with beasts that haunted her nightmares as a child. Glancing over at her husband, Joldi wondered if he would be alright.

The dinner they had that night was full of light banter masking a tense atmosphere.

In the morning Godrel left with a kiss to Joldi's cheek and a promise of his safe return. As he journeyed through the forest surrounding Falkreath Godrel encountered plenty of wolves and the odd frostbite spider. It was towards the end of the month and his return to home that Godrel encountered something truly strange.

The night was clear and his haul was plenty, thus Godrel was happy as he tended to his campfire. With the amount of game he came across he managed to get enough to trade with the locals and have some left over to feed the house. Not only that, but he was sure that he could sell some of the spider venom he managed to get over the month.

While Godrel cooked his meal, a rabbit he shot that morning, he heard something strange. Instantly getting his bow out with an arrow already strung, Godrel searched his surroundings. What he heard had sounded like a cry, or scream of some sort. This of course meant nothing. Bandits and outlawed mages had many tricks up their sleeves to prey upon unlucky travelers.

However, this sound he heard, it sent chills down his spine. He was reminded of the children from Falkreath who ran around shouting and playing. It was as if one of them wandered into the forest, as unlikely as that was. Every child in Falkreath knew of the dangers that lurked in woods, especially at night.

So who was that shouting?

After hearing another scream -this time he was able to tell it came from the west- Godrel took off in search of the would be child in danger. After running over a few hills, Godrel found an outcrop of rock and he took a perch at the edge, seeing a frightening sight.

Below, were three frostbite spiders, each chasing and fighting over a young girl no older than four years. The girl screamed and tried to run away from the monsters. Her small legs weren't as fast as they needed to be though, and in her rush the girl didn't see a root protruding from the ground.

Crying out in pain as she tripped, the girl clutched at her aching foot; only to see the long and hairy legs of a giant spider with fangs dripping venom at her feet. Eyes going wide, the girl was frozen in fear at the sight of all those beady eyes staring at her in hunger. Opening her mouth to scream again, she found that her voice too, was frozen. The girl watched as the spider raised up, a clicking sound coming from its being, and the girl knew that this was the end.

There was the sound of a thud, and some sort of cry, before the girl felt an unbearable weight fall on her body. It was hairy and slick with some liquid, and oh so heavy. Tears fell down the girl's face as she was trapped under the hairy, sticky... thing, that was on top of her.

It must have been hours later that the girl felt the thing move. She froze, her breath in quick pants as her heart pounded faster in her chest. Was it coming alive, was it going to eat her? Before she could process these questions, the thing that was on top of her vanished. Instead, there was a man who was trying to move her. He kept asking her questions, but she didn't listen. She stared at the body of the hairy spider that was trying to eat her. Three...things, were sticking out of it's chest, and one was in an eye. In the moonlight, she saw a red liquid pouring out of those spots where the things were in the spider's body. Slowly, she realized that the red stuff was on her as well. It was on her hands, body, even her hair. unbeknownst to the girl, the two other spiders' bodies were littered with arrows, making a bloody sight.

The girl only saw the red liquid on her body and that one spider's. Then, she saw its black eyes, even though they no longer held life in them, the girl felt as if it was still glaring at her in hunger. It was at this that the girl started to cry, her eyes shut tight, the image of those eyes forever scarred in her memory.

Godrel frowned, seeing that the child was breaking down at the sight of the dead frostbite spider. He agreed that the sight was gruesome and that no child should see it, but he needed the girl sane. Who was she? What was she doing here? Those questions plagued Godrel's thoughts.

Yet, he thought while staring at the poor child, he knew that he wasn't getting those answers that night. When he acknowledged that fact, Godrel picked the girl up and made way back to his camp. It was all he could do for the moment.

Joldi stood at the city gates, waiting for her husband. He was supposed to be there that morning, and she wanted to greet him there. However, morning passed, as did noon, and soon the evening was coming to an end as the guards set out the torches and the night came upon Falkreath.

Many times the guards tried to get Joldi to go back inside, but she refused. She was going to stay and wait. No matter how long it took. Godrel was never late, not once in his life; and she was going to stay at those gates for as long as it took. Then, when he came in she would scold him, then engulf the man in the biggest hug she could manage and feed him his dinner.

She was going to do this and no damn guard was going to stop that.

It was well into the night, when Joldi was getting a chill, that she saw something. Up ahead, down the path she saw a figure. Joldi got ready to run down the road, knowing that it was Godrel, but the guards stopped her.

"Joldi, stop! You don't know if that's him! Wait a moment would you?" That was Hidar, one of the older guards. He was a childhood friend of Joldi and Godrel. Joldi didn't care as she struggled against his grip. It had to be her husband. Who else could it be?

"Hey! Is that you I see Joldi?" Hidar's grip slackened at the friendly shout. Joldi didn't hesitate to run to her husband who was walking along the path, his haul trailing behind him. Joldi went to hug the man when she reached him, but Godrel stopped her.

"Wait just a moment, I haven't come alone." Joldi was confused at his statement, before she saw that he was holding something on his back with both hands. Almost as if he was carrying a person...

Joldi's eyes widened when Godrel woke a child who was indeed being carried on his back. The child woke slowly, obviously confused as to where they were. When seeing Joldi, the child drew back, burying her face into Godrel's neck. Godrel laughed at the reaction, giving the girl a slight shake.

"There's nothing to be scared of, it's just Joldi. She's my wife, she won't hurt ya'." Joldi scowled at the tone her husband was using, the child was scared out of mind for pity's sake! At least have a little tact, she thought to her dense husband. As this happened, the clouds covering the moon moved away and Joldi saw just why she was so scared.

"Godrel! What in Mara's name happened to the child? She's covered in blood!" It was dry, but Joldi saw the stains in the girl's ragged clothes, the tint of it in her chestnut hair. Joldi also saw that there were spots of dried blood on the girl's face, but it looked as if Godrel tried to wash it off.

"It's a story to tell, only by the fire with your cooking in my belly. Can you take the girl?" Joldi nodded her head and helped Godrel get he girl to the ground. Of course, the girl refused to leave Godrel, scared of Joldi. Seeing the child like this broke Joldi's heart. Crouching down, Joldi got to the girl's height.

"You look as if you got in a rumble. I bet you want to get that icky stuff off ya', I could help with that. I can also get you some food, bet you're hungry. Besides, if you come with me, you'd get to stay with Godrel for a bit longer." The girl seemed to perk up at the end, but she still refused to leave Godrel's side. Not knowing what else to do, Joldi just held out her arms, inviting the girl to come forward for a hug.

The girl looked up at Godrel, almost as if asking for permission, amusing Godrel to no end. Chuckling, Godrel nodded his head. The then looked back at Joldi, and slowly took a few steps forward. However, the girl seemed to suddenly change her mind and take a step back, causing Godrel to shake his head.

"Go on, she won't bite!" The man lightly pushed the girl forward, into Joldi's arms. The girl tried to scramble back quickly, but was stopped when Joldi gave her a large hug. The girl fought, struggling against the strange woman. But Joldi held true, and when the girl calmed down, Joldi pulled back with a smile.

"See, I won't hurt you." The girl looked as if she was still unsure, but she followed Joldi nonetheless. Later that night, after Joldi had cleaned and redressed the girl and put her to bed, Godrel and his wife spoke by the fire.

"I don't know how she got into woods by herself, but without her speaking a word we've no choice. We have to send her to Riften, to that orphanage." Godrel didn't exactly like it, but it was their only chance. Joldi instantly disagreed, appalled at the idea.

"There's no way in Oblivion that I'm letting you do that! That old hag is a witch of a woman, Grelod the Kind. Ha! More like Grelod the wicked. That girl is scared and alone. She only trusts you because you saved her from those spiders. If you dump her there, just imagine what will happen!" Godrel frowned. Joldi had a point, he could admit to that. Yet, that child wasn't theirs. They couldn't just keep her like some pup! Joldi, sensing his thoughts, gave her ultimatum.

"I'm not letting that girl go to that Orphanage. I'll raise her myself if I have to." Godrel rose an eyebrow at this, but with one look he knew that Joldi was serious. Sighing, Godrel scratched his head.

"I suppose I could talk to the Jarl, ask if we can adopt the girl. I've good standing with the man, as paranoid as he is. Dengeir will probably grant the request." Joldi smiled as her husband started to go on how things were going to change and such. She was no fool. That girl grew on him.

"However, the Jarl will want to know her name, and saying that she don't speak won't cut it. We need to get her to tell us her name." Godrel had just said this when they got a visitor.

The girl had slowly crept up on the couple, her blanket in hand. The girl was so silent that it was only Godrel's hunter's instincts that made him turn. Seeing the girl there, hair in a mess and blanket in hand, he knew that she had another nightmare, like the nights before. Sighing, he beckoned the girl to come forward.

"It would seem that our charge has the making of a hunter. What do you say little one?" The girl looked confused, not knowing what he was talking about. Letting out a small smile, he picked the girl up and sat her on his knee. Joldi gave a warm smile of her own, and leaned forward.

"Now little one, we want you to stay here, with us. Would you like that?" The girl, after processing what was said, nodded her head vigorously, amusing the couple.

"Well," Joldi continued. "We need to know your name. Can you tell us?" The girl shook her head, disappointing Joldi. Yet, never one to give up, she tried a different angle.

"Do you know your name?" Godrel didn't know what his wife was up to, but he knew that look when he saw it. The girl, who was beginning to relax and lean against the man's chest, slowly shook her head. Joldi smile widened.

"Then how about we name you? Do you like the name..." Joldi paused to think of a name, taking a few moments, before snapping her fingers. "Do you like the name Viania?" Godrel thought about the name, finding that was certainly a good name for a girl. And it seemed to the child who was currently using him as a bed thought so as well. The girl nodded her head, her eyes just about to close. Godrel wondered if it was alright to do this just as she was sleeping, but then he guessed it didn't matter.

What did matter was that now he and Joldi had a child, and her name was Viania.

* * *

"I don't know, maybe its because of those storms that have been plaguing the seas. Just because your shipment was destroyed on its way in doesn't mean it was done by pirates." The Argonian snorted at the suggestion, a sneer on his face.

"Really? If not pirates then the Thieves Guild. They'd have the power to do it. There's now way a storm destroyed such a large ship!" The Argonian's tail waved harshly, it was obvious he was agitated. His college, who was a Nord, laughed at what his companion had said.

"Yeah, and my mother was a Khajiit lover. You know as well as I do that the Thieves Guild is a myth. All there is to it are a bunch of rats in the sewers and the vermin people who stay with them. Just a bunch of ruffians. Nothing more, nothing less. Come friend, let's salvage what we can from the shipment." The Argonian scowled, but followed nonetheless. Both walked down the docks, not noticing the sight of a dark haired boy behind the crates they were just standing by.

Smiling, the boy went through his loot, find a number of septims along with some gold and silver jewelry. There was also some note, but he normally ignored the paper finds in a job. Deciding that it be best if he got out of there, the boy pocketed the items and made his way out of the docks and into town.

With the sun high and the smell of fish wafting in the air, Leondeiu, or Leo, felt at home. The young boy let out a happy whistle as he walked through the streets. He made sure to avoid the guards, they were never nice, and from the Orphanage -he swore he heard screams from that place- and the boy ran straight for the Bee and Barb.

Once inside, he took a look around, seeing that it was packed as usual. The barmaid was busy, and the sole other worker seemed to be preoccupied with cleaning the floors. It was perfect.

Slowly, as to not attract attention, Leo made his way to a staircase that led down, into the food storage. The boy had taken two sweet rolls, a loaf of bread, and a cheese wedge. It was only after Leo had long left the bar did they realize some things were missing.

Leo found that he was having a fine day. He had a good picking, and he had a delicious supper to share with his brother. With that in mind he went home. Or, he would have if he wasn't yanked into an alley with a hand clamped over his mouth.

Now, Leo wasn't weak. He knew how to give a good kick and he had a wicked right hook. However, these were useless when his attacker was obviously older and stronger than Leo. So he did the only thing he could do. Struggle and bite the hand that was covering his mouth.

"Dammit!" Leo internally smirked at the curse that left the man's mouth. Leo struggled some more, getting ready to yell. He was stopped, however, when he found himself off balance and falling. His attacker had suddenly released Leo and caused the boy to fall. Leo grunted as he hit the ground, stolen good scattered around him. Leo quickly grabbed some food and got ready to run. He needed to get out of there, but he needed that food.

"Don't move brat." Leo didn't freeze because of the cold voice that was speaking to him. No, it was the large sword that was currently making its place against his throat. Leo glared up at the man, dropping the food in his hands. No use trying to escape now.

The man was Breton, that much Leo could tell. He wasn't all that much older than Leo's eleven years of age. Not that it mattered, a sword against your throat had nothing to do with one's age, after all. The man looked like the average Riften citizen. Greasy brown hair that was slicked back and a nasty look on his face. Oh, let's not forget the cold, unforgiving eyes that glared back down at Leo's form.

"Mercer, killing him would be pointless to this entire meeting. We wanted to recruit him, remember?" Leo didn't dare move his eyes away from the man with the sword. Mercer, it would seem the man's name was.

"The damn brat bit me Gallus!" Mercer didn't move his blazing eyes from Leo either, the two were locked in a heated staring contest. Gallus, who was off to the side and watching found it all rather stupid. He didn't blame the kid for doing such an act, Mercer dragged the kid into the dark alley like some murderer. Not that Mercer cared.

"Sorry, but when someone kidnaps me, I don't just sit still like some rag doll. Besides, if I heard your friend right, you two seem to have some business with me. I won't make any deals with a sword to my throat." Gallus had to hide a smirk at smug yet demanding tone the kid spoke to Mercer with. Gallus knew that the kid hit a spark in Mercer, seeing as how the man pushed the sword against the kid's throat even harder. Gallus had no doubt that if he didn't intervene soon, the kid wouldn't have a head.

"Calm down Mercer, the kid has a point. We only want to talk, put the sword down." Leo watched as something akin to annoyance seeped into Mercer's eyes. He sent a glare at his friend, then with a snarl he stepped back and sheathed his sword. Leo tried not to visibly relax when the sword was removed. He knew better than to think that he was in the clear.

"The name's Gallus kid, what's yours?" Leo looked up at the man who spoke. He didn't look all that different from Mercer, despite being an Imperial. Leo figured that the two men were like him; thieves. So, it wasn't impossible to think that he had robbed the wrong person or entered their territory. But, Leo thought with narrowed eyes, it was unlikely. They wanted to recruit him for something. Just who were these people?

"Leondeiu." Leo decided to keep his answers short. He needed to get out of there fast, his brother was waiting for him.

"That's quite the mouthful, got a nickname?" Leo knew what Gallus was trying to do. He was trying to seem friendly, and in turn harmless. Leo nearly snorted at the thought. Leo could see the hidden dagger in the man's sleeve, not mention that his friend Mercer had kept his hand on the hilt of his sword the whole time.

"Not for strangers I do. What do want from me?" Gallus smiled to himself. The kid had spunk, he wouldn't doubt that. But, his kind of spunk was just what they needed.

"Alright, let's get straight to business then. We've seen you in action kid. Gotta say you got guts to rob the Bee and Barb during the day. It's even more amazing that you've yet to be caught. I've got a deal for you, one where your talents can be put to good use." Gallus could see that he had the kid's interest. So far, so good.

"Its simple, you join our guild, and do jobs. Bring in the haul, and get a cut of the profit. What's not to like?" Leo agreed, there wasn't much to argue with this kind of deal. But, Leo knew that there was a catch. Calling Gallus on it, Leo watched as the guy smiled.

"You're a smart one. I wouldn't say it was a catch per say, more like a guideline. You'd have to follow my orders, seeing as how I'm Guildmaster, and because Mercer's my second in command, you'd have to listen to him as well." Leo rose an eyebrow at this. The way this was going, he could tell just who these people were. The Thieves Guild.

It wasn't so much as the fact that the guild was real that shocked Leo as was the fact that they wanted him to join. It was a grand offer, one that Leo was sure would profit him quite a bit if he accepted. But, there was one problem with all of this.

"I refuse. I won't join your guild." Gallus went to protest, convince the boy otherwise, but was stopped by the kid's look. "But I might change my mind on a few conditions." Gallus was shocked at the look on the kid's face. He was serious. Sighing, Gallus sent a glare at the smirking Mercer. The bastard probably found this hilarious. A brat was trying to make a good deal even better, much like he or Gallus would do in his position.

"Alright, what's your price?" Gallus had no choice but to bite into the kid's deal. Gallus wasn't lying earlier when he said that the kid was talented. He and Mercer knew that the kid would be good for the guild. The kid was still young too, given some years to polish those skills and they'd have a decent thief.

"First, I want you to let my brother join in." Now that was impossible. Gallus said this to the kid, not one to let him think it might work out. They wanted thieves, and only thieves. However, instead of looking sad or depressed like Gallus expected, the kid _smiled_. Gallus wasn't sure if the smile was good for him or not; considering it looked like Mercer's when the man had just got a good profit from a score.

"He's not your average Breton. He's a pickpocket, and a damn good one at that. He'd bring you a good profit. As for the other conditions, I want a place to sleep and a guaranteed meal." Gallus said it once, and he had the feeling he'd be saying it many more times in the future. The kid had guts.

"Alright, the first two I can take. But as for the meal, that won't come free. You work, you pay, you eat. Like any other person in Skyrim." Leo had to admit, he didn't think that last condition would last. However, he did manage to keep the first two. All in all, that was a good deal.

"Fine." Leo held out his hand, and smirked at Gallus as they shook hands. Leo knew that he didn't make a mistake. Joining their guild will benefit him in more ways than one.

"Now, tell me your brother's name." Leo smiled and began to gather the things that he dropped, noticing a few of the septims were missing. Ah well, he figured that one of them took the money when he wasn't looking. It just meant that Leo still had a few things to learn.

"Delvin. Delvin Mallory. You can call me Leo, since your no longer strangers." Gallus smiled down at the kid. He just knew that they'd get along just fine in the times to come.

* * *

Baadar wasn't stupid. He was different from the others. Sure he had a mother and father like any other, but they were different than him too. His parents were human, while he was a Khajiit. Even then, Baadar was different. He didn't look any of the Khajiit that roamed Skyrim's land. Their fur was grey, white, black, and brown. His was orange with black stripes. The only white fur he did have was on his face, and even then it was small.

Baadar was found on his parents' doorstep, swaddled up and a mere cub. They raised him, and gave him the only Khajiit name they knew of. His father was an old war veteran, and he trained Baadar in the way of the warrior. Baadar did not meet another of his kind in his childhood, only when he turned the age of twelve years did he see another Khajiit.

It was an average day in the village. Baadar woke, and he begun his chores. Tend to the horses, cut wood, and practice his swordsmanship. He had heard about a caravan that had settled just outside the village, which seemed to put all the people on edge for some reason. Baadar didn't understand until he found that it was a caravan of Khajiit. Then it made sense to him.

Despite being raised by two humans who were reputable in the village, Baadar was no stranger to the unkind views of Khajiit that humans have. His kind were known for being thieves and dealers of skooma. It was often said that once a caravan came by a village, all the shops will have found their septims and merchandise missing in one night. Baadar didn't think it to be true, thinking it to be ridiculous. Though he knew that his kind was not the most trustworthy, he didn't believe they would rob everyone in one night.

After his chores were done, and Baadar had free time, he made his way to the caravan. He was curious, having never seen another Khajiit before. The caravan was small, only consisting of five Khajiit in total. They had set up tents and were starting a fire to cook on. Baadar was amazed at the cat-humans who were his own kind. He slowly made his way to them, unsure as what to say. He knew nothing of his kind, and they could hold the answers.

When he did approach them, they were surprised to see one of their own as well. It was then that he found he was different from them as well.

"You are a Cathay-rhat, that is true." Said the leader of the group. He was an older Khajiit, his beard littered with colorful beads and greying. He brushed his large fingers lightly on Baadar's face.

"Yet, you have fur of a Pahmar. Interesting. How old are you child?" Baadar answered the Khajiit. "Hmm. Fa'kir is surprised. You are large for such an age. You are still growing too. Most odd." Baadar was confused. He didn't know what the old Khajiit was going on about. But what he could understand from it, was that he was different.

The caravan stayed by the village for a week. During this week Baadar visited and learned more about his people. He learned about his religion, especially how the moons played in his life. He learned that the moons were what decided what a Khajiit looked like, that they were responsible for him being different from his kind. They also taught him a few fighting techniques with the sword, ones special to the Khajiit.

The village people didn't like him visiting the caravan, fearing that he would turn into a thief and rob them dry. Baadar wasn't too worried on this fact though, used to them fearing him. Only his parents understood his need to learn more about his people. While they weren't particularly happy with the visits, they didn't stop him either.

When the caravan was packing up to leave, Baadar was offered to join them. It was a tempting offer. To leave the village and be with ones of his own kind, to not deal with the scrutiny of the villagers. But, Baadar refused. While he was a Khajiit, he was different from them as well. That, and he was raised by humans, making him even more different from his kind.

He looked different, spoke different, acted different, and was just plain, different. It didn't matter where he went. Baadar stayed in the village and saw the caravan off.

He grew as the years went by. His height towered over the men, over twice the size of a full grown man. His strength had increased, now being able to wield a battle-axe with ease. As he grew, he found that he could jump higher than the average man and his claws were just as suitable weapons as his battle-axe.

When he was nineteen he left the village to make his own life. Baadar ventured out into the world, ready to discover his own path in life.

* * *

If there was one thing he knew, it was that he felt pity for any visitor to the village. Living in the Pale was not for the lighthearted after all. Arius was lucky, he was born and raised there, and thus he was used to the cold. Unlike the odd adventurer who traveled through. It was almost sad, seeing the clearly unprepared warriors and mages barrel into the inn with ice on their cheeks. Arius never understood why they didn't dress warmer if they knew where they were heading.

Not that anyone cared for a child's opinion that is. His only perk was that he was the child of the owner of the inn, that and a budding mage. He learned under his father, who was a talented mage as well. His father was more into the skills of Illusions, often using a spell to quell drunken fights in the inn.

Arius, while amazed at his father's magic, was more into destruction magic, or even better, conjuration. He imagined himself as an amazing battlemage that summoned a flame atronach and fought with a staff of great power. His father didn't like conjurers though, knowing that too many of them turn to necromancy.

His mother on the other hand, was an alchemist. She dealt with herbs and taught Arius how to make healing potions for when a spell back fired on him. The closest thing she got to magic was enchanting items for the odd customer who asked. Even then, what she knew was limited.

Arius was a fast learner, a prodigy his father had said. Arius didn't know what that meant, but he figured it was a good thing. He knew three novice spells, Flames, Sparks, and Frostbite. His father was teaching him how to dual cast before moving onto harder and more complicated spells. Arius was just on his way to his father to start his lessons. When he reached his father, however, the man was busy with another.

"I'm warning you mage. Don't take me lightly." Arius frowned, eyeing the person up. It was another adventurer, Arius could tell from all the armor. He was tall, and strong and Arius was sure that he saw a great sword on the Nord's back. The man was angry, glaring down at Arius' father with contempt. The boy did not like that one bit.

"Father!" The men both turned to Arius, who seemed to just suddenly appear out of nowhere. The Nord sent a scathing look to the child and left in a bout of anger. Arius looked up to his father, who was watching after the man. Did his father know that Nord?

"Father, who was that?" The man looked down to his son quickly, forcing a smile to his face. Arius frowned, but did not comment on the sorry excuse of a happy face. His father never was good at lying to people.

"No one you need to worry over. Now come, I want to see your skills. We'll have to go out back or your mother will have our hides!" Arius couldn't help but grin at that. It was true, his mother would skin them alive if they attempted to practice magic inside the Inn. He followed his father outside to practice, putting the angry Nord out of his mind.

That night would be one that Arius would never forget.

Arius woke to screams and the smell of something burning. The boy jumped out of his bed and ran to the corner of the room upon seeing fire inching its way closer to his bed. Arius didn't know what was happening, why was there a fire? Did a lantern break?

It didn't matter why it happened at the moment though. If he didn't do something fast, then he'd die. Steeling his nerves, Arius held out his right hand and focused. Almost instantly a blast of frost shot out from his palm, hitting the fire. It was slowly working, but it was too slow. Gritting his teeth, the boy held out his left hand and did the same as earlier. It didn't come out as fast, but soon he had two blasts of frost attacking the fire. It took a while, but he managed to quell the flames enough to get to his door.

When he escaped his room however, he was met with a horrible sight. Fire was everywhere, burning the inn to the ground. And in the middle of it all was his father, a great sword being brought down on his body. The Nord from earlier stood over Arius' father, a smile on his face and the bloody weapon in his hands. He nodded off to the side, where other men stood, each in mage robes.

They all held out their hands and begun to blast fire everywhere, not even noticing the small boy in the corner of the room. Arius couldn't move. He was frozen at the sight of his father being murdered. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. It was all a dream, right?

"Agh!" Arius moved his head and watched as the Nord struck down his own comrades. He was slaying one after another, a grin on his face, as if he was enjoying this. Arius could do nothing but watch in fear. The fire blazed about and the Nord danced through it as he committed murder over and over again. He was like a demon.

Arius would have stayed there watching, and possibly become a victim himself eventually. Only, at one point he felt something hit him on the back of the neck, and his world went dark.

Later he would find himself in the snow, with a cloak covering him and his father's Staff of Magelight beside him. Arius would also find the dead body of his mother, a knife wound in her back.

That night Arius lost everything.


End file.
